Medusa's Island
Medusa's Island is the home of Medusa. It is is ineligible to leave bones files. The entire level is non-teleportable. It is 1 to 4 levels above the Castle and therefore between dungeon level 21 and 28. Monster creation on this level is biased towards chaotic monsters. There are two different versions of the island, each of which has a 50% chance of being used. First version }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }}.}}}}}..}}}}}......}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}....}}}...}}}}} }...}}.....}}}}}....}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}...............} }....}}}}}}}}}}....}}}..}}}}}}}}}}}.......}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}..}}.....}}}...}} }....}}}}}}}}.....}}}}..}}}}}}.................}}}}}}}}}}}.}}}}.....}}...}} }....}}}}}}}}}}}}.}}}}.}}}}}}.-----------------.}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}.........} }....}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}.}}}...|.......^.......S...}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}....}} }.....}.}}....}}}}}}}}}.}}....--------+--------....}}}}}}..}}}}}}}}}}}...}} }......}}}}..}}}}}}}}}}}}}........|.......|........}}}}}....}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }.....}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}........|.>.....|........}}}}}...}}}}}}}}}.}}}}}} }.....}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}....--------+--------....}}}}}}.}.}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }......}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}...S.......^.......|...}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}.}}}}}}} }....<..}}}}}}}..}}}}}}}}}}}}.-----------------.}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}....}}}}}} }........}}.}}....}}}}}}}}}}}}.................}}}}}..}}}}}}}}}.......}}}}} }.......}}}}}}}......}}}}}}}}}}}}}}.......}}}}}}}}}.....}}}}}}...}}..}}}}}} }.....}}}}}}}}}}}.....}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}.}}}}}}}..}}}}}}}}}}....}}}}}}} }}..}}}}}}}}}}}}}....}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}...}}..}}}}}}}.}}.}}}}..}}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} Medusa is waiting on the downstair; there is a random snake in each of the top and bottom corridors of her hall, two water trolls in the water to the right of the level, three giant eels and three jellyfish in the water to the left of the level, and ten random other monsters. In addition to the two marked squeaky boards, there are five other random traps on the level. The statue of Perseus on the downstair has (independently) a 75% chance of containing a cursed +0 shield of reflection, a 25% chance of +0 levitation boots, a 50% chance of a blessed +2 scimitar, and a 50% chance of a sack; up to five other statues of player-monsters with names and classes from the top ten score list may be randomly created in Medusa's chamber, and will be empty. The seven random other statues around the level will contain any equipment their monster type might usually be issued with, but will not have the usual chance of containing a random spellbook. The walls of Medusa's hall are undiggable. Second version }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }------}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}-------}}}}}}}}--------------} }|....|}}}}}}}}}..}.}}..}}}}}}}}}}}}}..}}}}}}|.....--}}}}}}}|............|} }|..`.|.}}}}}}}}}}}.}...}}..}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}|--......}}}}}.|............|} }S....|.}}}}}}---}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}---...|..|}}}}}}.S..----------|} }|....|.}}}}}}|...}}}}}}}}}.}}...}.}}}}.}}}......----}}}}}}.|............|} }|....|.}}}}}}|....--}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}----...-|}}}}}}}.|..--------+-|} }|....|.}}}}}}}......}}}}...}}}}}}.}}}}}}}}}}}---..|--}}}}}.|..|``S...|..|} }|..<.|.}}}}}}-....|}}}}}}}------}}}}}}}}}}}}}}|...|`|}}}}}.|..|``|...|..|} }|....|.}}}}}}}}}---}}}}}}}........}}}}}}}}}}---.|....}}}}}.|..|``|.>.|..|} }|....|.}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}|....|...|}}}}}}}}--...|---.}}}}}.|..|``|...|..|} }|.^..|.}}}}}}..}}}}}}}}}}---..--------}}}}}|..---}}}}}}}}}.|..|..-------|} }|...}|...}}}.}}}}}}...}}}}}|-..........}}}}..--}}}}}}}}}}}.|..|.........|} }|...}S...}}.}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}|..--------}}}}}}}}}}}}}}...}}}.|..--------..S} }|...}|...}}}}}}}..}}}}}}----..|....|}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}..}}}.|............|} }|....|}}}}}....}}}}..}}.|.......----}}......}}}}}}.......}}|............|} }------}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}---------}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}--------------} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} Medusa is waiting on the downstair; there is a titan and a gremlin in the entrance hall, six electric eels and three jellyfish in the water to the left of the level, four stone golems and two cobras immediately outside Medusa's room, a random angel and a yellow light in the back room of Medusa's hall, and a further thirteen random monsters distributed fairly evenly across the level. In addition to the marked magic trap, there are four other random traps on the level. The statue of Perseus on the downstair has (independently) a 25% chance of containing a cursed +0 shield of reflection, a 75% chance of +0 levitation boots, a 50% chance of a blessed +2 scimitar, and a 50% chance of a sack; up to five other statues of player-monsters with names and classes from the top ten score list may be randomly created in Medusa's hall, and will be empty. The eight marked statues outside Medusa's room will contain any equipment their monster type might usually be issued with, but will not have the usual chance of containing a random spellbook. There are marked boulders in the entrance hall and on the right-hand island; the latter has a random wand beneath it. The walls of both the entrance hall and Medusa's hall are undiggable. The wand is possibly a reference to NetHack 2.3e and earlier versions of NetHack. These versions did not have the Castle; instead, they placed the wand of wishing in one of the upper mazes, in a dead-end square with a boulder on top. Category:Special levels